The Clans and the loner
by Samjam75
Summary: The Clans, FireClan, BreezeClan, TreeClan, StreamClan live peacefully in a forest. But, when a loner turns up and stirs up trouble. The forest goes from a quiet home to a home filled with screeches of cats. The loner and his sister must stop the war before it is to late.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances **

**FireClan**

**Leader - Spiritstar - Silver tabby she cat with silver eyes**

**Deputy - Pineclaw - Dark ginger tom with dark green eyes**

**Medicine Cat - Grassflower - Black and white she cat with one green eye and one yellow one (apprentice - Honeysplash)**

**Warriors**

**Lightningblaze - White tom with pale ginger paws with blue eyes (apprentice - Blizzardpaw)**

**Icefrost - Silver she cat with icy blue eyes**

**Falconclaw - Dark red brown tabby tom with green eyes **

**Sorrelstream - Tortoiseshell and white she cat with gray eyes**

**Eagletalon - Red brown tabby tom with white patches and blue eyes **

**Brownwhisker - Brown tom with white patches and amber eyes (apprentice - Graypaw) **

**Heatherfoot - Pale grey she cat with darker stripes and light blue eyes**

**Birdfur - Brown tom with blue eyes (apprentice - Harepaw)**

**Littlefoot - Black tom with a white splash on his chest and green eyes**

**Smokeleaf- Stone gray tom with deep green eyes (apprentice - Swanpaw)**

**Frostleaf - Cream she cat with a white stripe down her spine and blue eyes**

**Ratnose - Brown tom with dark stripes and white underbelly and amber eyes**

**Emberheart - Coal black tom with light gray ears and paws and bright green eyes**

**Cedarblaze - Dark ginger tom with lighter ginger streaks and dark green eyes (apprentice - Quickpaw)**

**Apprentices**

**Harepaw - White mottled she cat with green eyes**

**Quickpaw - White tom with gray stripes and black paws and amber eyes**

**Graypaw - Gray tom with one black paw and one white one and amber eyesv**

**Blizzardpaw - White tom with silver speckles and black paws and blue eyes**

**Swanpaw - Pure white she cat with bright blue eyes**

**Honeysplash - Tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes**

**Queens**

**Gorsetail - Pale gray she cat with thick black stripes and blue eyes (mother of Foxkit, Moonkit, and Owlkit and mate of Emberfoot)**

**Smokepetal - Gray black she cat with amber eyes (mother of Shimmerkit and Hawkkit and mate of Falconclaw) **

**Kits**

**Shimmerkit - Silver she cat with black paws and amber eyes**

**Hawkkit - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Foxkit - Ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes**

**Moonkit - Pale gray she cat with thick black stripes and green eyes**

**Owlkit - Light brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Elders**

**Haretail - Light brown tom with green eyes**

**Stonefang - Gray tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Rushwing - Russet tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes**

**BreezeClan**

**Leader - Patchstar - Black and white tom with golden eyes**

**Deputy - ****Silverfrost - Mottled silver tom with golden eyes (apprentice -Bluepaw)**

**Medicine Cat - Longfur - Ginger tom with blue eyes (apprentice - Yellowpaw)**

**Warriors**

**Mintwing - Brown and silver she cat with pale blue eyes**

**Specklefang: Brown tom with black speckles on his belly and amber eyes**

**Runningblaze - Light brown she cat with white speckles and dark blue eyes (apprentice - Sunpaw)**

**Breezefrost - Dark black tom with frosty blue eyes (apprentice - Gorsepaw)**

**Darkfrost - White tom with a gray tail and black eyes**

**Darkclaw - Black tom with amber eyes **

**Darkpelt - Dark gray she cat with a white paw and blue eyes (apprentice - Windypaw)**

**Nightfall - Black she cat with dark blue eyes**

**Goldenleaf - Golden tabby she cat with green eyes**

**Leaftail - Tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes**

**Cloudstorm - White and gray tom with blue eyes (apprentice - Swiftpaw)**

**Dawnrunner - Light gray she cat with blue eyes**

**Hazelsmoke - Hazel she cat with hazel eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Windypaw - Light brown she cat with black patches and amber eyes**

**Gorsepaw - Light gray tom with light brown chest and green eyes**

**Sunpaw - Ginger tabby she cat with green eyes**

**Bluepaw - Blue gray tom with blue eyes **

**Swiftpaw - Black she cat with a white chest, paws, ears, tail, and dark orange eyes**

**Yellowpaw - Golden tabby tom with dark gray paws and green eyes**

**Queens**

**Amberheart - Pale ginger she cat with amber eyes (Mother of Tigerkit and Lionkit, mate to Darkfrost)**

**Blossomflight - Beautiful pale cream tabby she cat with green eyes (Mother of Patchkit and mate of Patchstar)**

**Kits**

**Patchkit - Black and white tom with green eyes**

**Tigerkit - Red tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes**

**Lionkit - Golden tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes**

**Elders**

**Whiteface - grey tabby she cat with a white muzzle with green eyes**

**Yellowpelt - golden tabby tom with amber eyes**

**TreeClan**

**Leader -** **Strikestar - Dark ginger tom with dark yellow eyes and long claws**

**Deputy - Firesky - Ginger tabby tom with sky blue eyes (apprentice – Heatherpaw) **

**Medicine Cat - Moonmist - Gray and white she cat with misty blue eyes**

**Warriors**

**Skyflight - Light brown she cat with green eyes**

**Fernclaw - Pale brown and white tabby she cat with green eyes**

**Blueshade - Dark gray blue tom with green eyes (apprentice Willowpaw)**

**Cloudfur - White** **tom with gray splotches and amber eyes**

**Swallowleap - Pale gray she cat with black spots and light blue eyes**

**Bizzardpad- Dark gray tom with white tipped ears, white spots and amber eyes**

**Snailshine - brown tabby she cat and light blue eyes**

**Acornleap - Dark brown tabby tom with light brown underbelly and blue eyes**

**Foxtail - Ginger tom with pale green eyes (apprentice - Shrewpaw)**

**Boulderstep - Light gray tom with white paws and blue eyes**

**Appleclaw - Red tabby tom with a cream belly and blue eyes**

**Waterpoppy - Silver and blue she cat with green eyes and long fur**

**Ryeleap - Blue she cat with black speckles and green eyes**

**Stormsplash -Gray she cat with white splotches and one blue and one yellow eye (apprentice - Vinepaw)**

**Ratleap - Dark brown tom with brown patches and green eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Willowpaw - Pale gray she cat with silver stripes, a white tipped tail, and amber eyes**

**Heatherpaw - Dark ginger she cat with dark green eyes**

**Shrewpaw - Dark gray tom with green eyes**

**Vinepaw - Brown she cat with black stripes and lighter brown paws and hazel eyes**

**Queens**

**Leafstep - Brown dappled she cat with green eyes (mother of Songkit, Redkit, and Spottedkit)**

**Milkflight - White and cream she cat with blue eyes (mother of Dovekit and Eaglekit and mate to Acornleap)**

**Reddapple – White she cat with red spots and amber eyes (mother of Windkit, Sedgekit, and Deerkit, mate of Ratleap)**

**Kits**

**Songkit - Calico she cat with amber eyes**

**Spottedkit -Brown dappled she cat with blue eyes**

**Redkit - Russet tom with faint orange stripes and blue eyes**

**Dovekit - Gray she cat with blue eyes**

**Eaglekit - Brown and cream tom with amber eyes**

**Windkit - White tabby tom with green eyes**

**Sedgekit - Grey tom with red spots and amber eyes**

**Deerkit - Tan she cat with amber eyes**

**Elders**

**Shadewhisker - Black mottled she cat with yellow eyes**

**Webgorse - silver and black tom with green eyes**

**StreamClan**

**Leader -** **Moonstar - Blue gray tabby she cat with blue eyes (apprentice -Wolfpaw)**

**Deputy - Lilystem - Silver tabby she cat with white paws and muzzle with yellow eyes**

**Medicine Cat – Flowerstream - Dark blue gray tabby she cat with gray eyes (apprentice - Nightflower) **

**Warriors**

**Ambertooth - Ginger she cat with orange eyes (apprentice - Rosepaw)**

**Talonfur - Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes (apprentice - Morningpaw)**

**Snowstorm - White tom with green eyes (apprentice - Branchpaw)**

**Echomist - Silver tabby she cat with green eyes**

**Suncloud - Golden tabby tom with green eyes (apprentice - Rainpaw)**

**Mixspot - Half black half brown tom, one eye is green and one eye hazel (apprentice - Ripplepaw)**

**Hailstrike - Gray she cat with speckled white fur and icy blue eyes**

**Seedfur - Pale ginger she cat with green eyes**

**Fawnpool - Brown she cat with white underbelly and amber eyes**

**Squirrelreed - Pale gray and pale ginger tom with long fur and green eyes (apprentice - Sunpaw)**

**Nightstripe - Pale ginger she cat with Black stripes and blue eyes (apprentice - Snowpaw)**

**Fallowfang - Brown tabby tom with a white belly and amber eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Ripplepaw - Pale silver she cat with white splotches and amber eyes**

**Sunpaw - Dark ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes**

**Branchpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Morningpaw - White she cat with green eyes**

**Rosepaw - Ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes**

**Rainpaw - Gray tabby she cat with blue eyes**

**Wolfpaw - Light gray tom with a long fluffy tail and amber eyes**

**Nightflower - Black and white she cat with blue eyes**

**Snowpaw – sliver tabby she cat with amber eyes**

**Queens**

**Mistfur - Gray tabby she cat with dark blue eyes (mother to Reedkit, Oakkit, Minnowkit and mate to Talonfur)**

**Ryespeckle: White she cat with black speckles and amber eyes (mother to Rabbitkit and mate to Suncloud)**

**Kits**

**Reedkit - Black tom with brown paws and blue eyes**

**Oakkit - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Minnowkit - Gray tabby she cat with white paws and dark blue eyes**

**Rabbitkit – Light brown tom with amber eyes**

**Elders**

**Brightclaw - Brown tabby she cat with white paws and green eyes**

**Marshleap - Black tom with green eyes**

**Beemaple - Pale brown tom with black stripes and green eyes**

**Dawntail - Cream and white she cat with blue eyes**

**Willowstone - Silver and white she cat with brown paws and yellow eyes**

**Outside of Clans**

**Fang - White tabby she cat with blue eyes**

**Blood - White she cat with red eyes**

**Fuzz - Black kittypet tom with white paws and blind blue eyes**

**Pixie - Cream tabby she cat kittypet with amber eyes**

**Moss - Black she cat with dark green eyes**

**Feather - Dark sliver she cat with bright blue eyes **

**Flame – Ginger tabby tom and two white paws with amber eyes **


	2. Chapter 1

Feather and Flame plopped down on the leaves as soon as they were under cover. They did not say a word as they washed themselves. Flame looked at Feather washing and pleaded that this would be their home. After today hopefully we will find our home, he thought to himself. It was too painful to think about him and his sisters past. As dusk fell the two fell into a deep sleep.

Dawn woke him, Flame got up and stretched. Sniffing the air for prey was disappointed to find there was none nearby. Crack. Flame turned around and stared at the other end of the clearing. Crack. There it was again, Flame looked at her sister and flicked her with his tail.

"What", Feather leaped to her feet, Why did you wa…." "Shhhh….." Flame hissed at her. Feather shut her mouth and stared straight ahead.

The bushes rustled and four cats entered the clearing. Flame stared at them, they were well fed and had sleek coats. The tabby tom was staring at them with a hostile glance. The blue gray tabby she cat was staring at them very thoughtful. While the two youngest stared with excitement and curiosity.

Flame looked at them ready to fight or flee. Feather's tail was flicking nervously. After what seem like a moon the blue gray she cat spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, Flame spoke with confusion, "We were chased here by some cats back there, yesterday", flicking his tail to where they had come from.

"Well….this is StreamClan territory and that way is TreeClan's home, spoke the little white she cat with piercing green eyes.

"We did not mean to intrude", Feather meowed.

"Well, you did when you crossed the river", the dark tabby tom snarled. "Talonfur, calm down, they are young cats, they can learn with proper training" said the blue gray tabby she cat.

"Moonstar, you can't be serious….."Talonfur meowed. "Of course I am" Moonstar replied, "Do you two want to join our Clan and be trained in the ways of a warrior?"

Flame and Feather share a glance at each other. Could these cats really be offering a home to me and Feather, Flame was thinking about the offer and the situation they were in? If they said no, surely they would be chased off again. Flame glanced at his sister, Feather looked excited as she looked at the StreamClan Cats as if she was dying to say yes.

"Well….." Moonstar said while looking at them. "Uh…." Flame started to say but as soon as he open his mouth Feather gave an excited yes. "Well, it settled than" Moonstar replied. The four cats turned around and went into the bushes with Feather hard on their tails. The white she cat turned around and said to Flame "Are you coming…" "Yeah, I guess I am" Flame meowed back.


	3. Chapter 2

**The StreamClan cats were racing ahead through the forest with Flame and Feather hard on their tails. The four stopped when they reached a bramble wall with a small entrance in the thickest part of the thorns.**

"**This is the entrance to our camp, I am warning you two now that not every cat here is going to welcome you" Moonstar meowed to them. "To clarify this now what are your names?" she questioned them. **

"**I am Feather and this is my brother Flame" his sister replied. "As you already know I am Moonstar the leader of StreamClan, this is Talonfur a warrior of StreamClan, and these are our apprentices Wolfpaw and Morningpaw" flicking her tail towards the light gray tom and white she cat. **

"**The Clan is waiting, Moonstar…." Talonfur said. "Of course, follow us.**

** As soon as Flame squeezed his way into and out of the bramble thicket he was surprised to find a sandy gorge lying behind the wall. There were cats everywhere, cats on rocks, cats with kits, cats eating, and cats sleeping. Feather exchanged a glance with Flame and they were both surprised and nervous.**

"**Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the oak branch for a Clan meeting" Moonstar called. As soon as she said that cats of all shapes and sizes came and sat beneath Moonstar and waited for her to speak. "We met two young cats on our territory today and I offered them training." Moonstar called.**

**Murmurs, swept through group of cats at the base of the oak tree. Moonstar raised her tail for silence, "Feather and Flame come forward" Flame and Feather padded slowly to the very base of the tree" "I Moonstar, leader of StreamClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these two cats and to help them learn the ways of Clan cat. Fallowfang you will be a mentor to Featherpaw, teach the ways of a true warrior." A brown tabby tom approached Featherpaw and touch noses with her. **

"**Lilystem, you will mentor Flamepaw, I trust he is in good paws." The silver tabby she that was sitting next to Moonstar approached him and they touched noses. After that all the cats went back to what they were doing. **

"**Flamepaw" Flame, heard his new name and spun around and stared at his new mentor. "Flamepaw, I want you find a nest in the apprentice den, then find something to eat and get a good night's sleep tomorrow we start training" Lilystem said to him. Flamepaw nodded and padded away to find his sister and get something to eat. He found her talking to Wolfpaw and Morningpaw while eating a mouse. **

"**Hey" Flamepaw said. "Oh, hi" Featherpaw replied. Flamepaw stood there awkwardly for a few moments until Morningpaw flacked her tail for him to sit next to her. **

**There was a mouse for him and he ate it quickly and started to talk to Morningpaw until he saw Lilystem glaring at him and he asked where the apprentice den was. "So where is this apprentice den?" he questioned Morningpaw. **

"**Oh, I will show you the way, I was going to go to sleep away, come on. Morningpaw leaded him to a bush and she went inside. Flamepaw followed her inside and found six other cats already sleeping inside. Morningpaw settled down in a nest and flicked her tail to one next to her. Flamepaw lied down in the one she pointed to and fell right asleep. **


End file.
